The Manny
by DemonsAndDolls
Summary: After a failed mission to save an abducted woman, Lieutenant Dean Winchester is ordered to protect her family at all costs. But how will he cope with a teenage girl's life dramas, prankster twins, a violent duck and their guardian who seems to make Dean clumsy every time he smiles at him. All this and find a program that could be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands. AU


**Hey everyone! So it's been a long time since I post on here and you have probably noticed that all my previous stories are gone. It's a long explanation so I'll not bore you with the details. This is my newest story so I hope you like it. I usually base my ideas off movies I love so this one is loosely based on 'The Pacifier'. If you haven't seen it then shame on you. There are a few changes in the supernatural characters of who is related to who, so I hope that doesn't annoy any of you. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Also, like most of my stories, this is a Destiel. you have been warned. Love ya guys xxx**

Chapter 1

Claire Novak sighed as she climbed out of her friends car and glared at the empty house in front of her. No lights on, no sign of movement and no cars in the driveway. That only meant one thing.

"I would have at least expected Castiel to do something. Even if your mum didn't make it home for it." Her friend called from the car with a sad smile on her face. But Claire just rolled her eyes and pulled her backpack up over her shoulder. It was weighed down with books from her classes and was starting to give her pains in her neck and shoulder.

"Not like he's my dad or anything. Why the hell should he care?" She knew that was a lie, because Cas did care. She waved her friend off and made her way up to the house, pushed her key into the lock and shrugged the bag off as she stepped in the doorway. She felt a little uneasy as she reached for the alarm and realized it had already been disabled. It was far too quiet in the house, but she had an eerie feeling that she is being watched. Hearing tiny noises that weren't similar to an old house creaking had her reaching for the wooden bat her mother always kept behind the door. She jumped back, armed with the bat, as the lights flicked and she was suddenly surrounded by loads of people.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all cheered. Some looked a little panicked at the weapon she was holding and Claire quickly dropped it back into place, trying to hide the faint smile as her brother's and Castiel stepped forward with a birthday cake.

"I hope this is ok. Your mother told me chocolate was your favourite." Claire stood on her tip toes, ignored Castiel's comment and peered around the crowd, looking for that familiar face.

"Come on, Claire, you know she's not the party type." Her younger brother, Gabriel, answered her unasked question. He dipped his finger into the icing and licked it off with a moan. "Damn that is good."

"She did want to be here, Claire." Castiel offered and held up her birthday cake, trying to offer some kind of peace.

"Like Gabe said, she's not one for parties." Claire huffed slightly and blew out her candles. She liked Castiel. He was her mother's cousin and the only member of the family that they spoke too. Plus he had always taken care of them when she was away on business. But of all the days, missing her eighteenth birthday really hit a nerve with the eldest Novak. "I'll be down in a minute, just want to get changed."

Castiel nodded and moved to put the cake in the kitchen, while Claire grabbed her backpack and headed up the stairs. Her other brother, Balthazar, patted her shoulder as she passed and offered her a smile. But she just carried on, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere with the anger bubbling inside her. Of course she knew her mum wouldn't come. She always let them down when they needed her most. She had missed most of the important stuff in their lives. Claire's first steps (Castiel had helped her with that), Gabriel's first baking competition (Castiel had filmed that) and Balthazar's first heartbreak (Castiel had helped him through that). Castiel had even attempted the birds and the bees talk….but that was an awkward conversation and lets never speak of it again.

"Hey, parties really getting going. But I think they are missing the birthday girl." Castiel called as he knocked on her bedroom door. He was the only one in the house who didn't just barge into her room uninvited. He even got a lock for the door as Claire got older, because Gabe and Balthazar had no sense of privacy. She opened the door for him and let him come inside, noticing the gift clutched in his hand. "She did really want to be here, Claire." He insisted as he sat down next to her.

"No, she didn't. Meg's married to her work, she doesn't have time for kids." She snapped back.

"I wish you wouldn't call her that." He replied with a sad tone.

"Why? Not like she earned the title of 'Mother'." She harshly retorted. "What's that anyway?" Castiel grinned, noting that the present didn't go unnoticed.

"She asked me to make sure you got this." He said and handed it over. Claire rolled her eyes and accepted the box. Knowing it was from her mum just made it seem a little less significant. She tore at the paper and tossed the card on the floor. No need to look at the apology note.

"A jewellery box? How original." She signed and opened it. Empty. Obviously, why go too over the top.

"Well, maybe she has something more planned for when she gets back." Castiel reasoned. "Here, this is from me." This present was smaller, but Claire gladly accepted it. Castiel didn't comment on how much gentler she was with this one.

Inside was a small velvet bag, she pulled it open and let a necklace slide out onto her hand. It was a silver chain, with a dragon pendant, its scales were golden with flecks of green and red and as she turned it, it twinkled against the light. Claire gasped because she had seen this necklace in a market a few months ago. She hadn't mentioned to Cas, Gabe or Balthazar how much she liked it, but she had spent ages staring at it.

"How…how you did you…." Castiel smiled and kissed her hair.

"Remember, I pay attention." He winked at her and then stood up, moving towards the door. "So about this party, should I just send them home and we'll scoff the cake?" Claire smiled slightly and stood up, not really sure what to say after all the effort he must have put in for this. "Give me ten minutes." He added and left her alone in her room to calm herself.

She listened as the party guests emptied from the house. Heard Castiel making excuses that she was unwell. Eventually having Gabe and Balthazar yelling at everyone to 'get the hell out when told to'. Once the house was clear, the four of them watched Netflix and binged on pizza and cake.

This was the perfect birthday.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?

Meg could honestly say of all the bad situations she had gotten herself into before, this one was by far the worst. The gag across her mouth was making it difficult to breathe and she was dying of thirst. The bonds holding her wrists together were biting into her skin and she could feel the blood dripping down her fingers. Yep, not the best day.

Even with the blindfold over her eyes, she knew she had been brought onto a boat and, at this point, they were somewhere out in the middle of the ocean. She had already played every scenario out in her mind. If they decided to toss her overboard, after they got the information they wanted, could she still swim with her hands tied? Would Sharks sense the blood and decide to take a bite? She then thought they might not take that risk. Thinking she could get away, they might just shoot her.

No one had been down to check on her in a while. The last man to come into the dimly lit room had removed the gag for a few moments, asked her where the program was and held a knife to her throat. She didn't need to see to know the cool metal against her skin was deadly.

"Eat me!" She had snapped back and received and punch to the face. The gag had been put back in place and the room had gone quiet.

It had felt like days since she had eaten and even longer since she had had a drink. She had no sense of time and no idea how to track where she was anymore. She knew that even the strongest of people would crack under torture. She just hoped she could hold out for long enough so the program didn't fall into unwanted hands.

Noises up on deck were not an uncommon thing. She could hear movement, men talking and sometimes she could even smell food being cooked. But there was something different this time. It sounded like they were yelling and throwing stuff at each other. Maybe, she thought, they were arguing about the best way to get the information out of her…then she heard the gun shots.

Suddenly the noises that were natural to her by now were escalated. Men were yelling, guns were being fired in all directions and she could hear the occasionally splash, assuming some had been tossed overboard. Better them than her, she figured.

She jumped as the door to her little room was kicked open. She could hear someone panting heavily and moving towards her.

"Gotcha!" She heard a man's voice, as he stalked towards her. She jumped when he placed a hand on her back and pushed her forward towards the floor, giving him room to cut the bonds on her wrists. "Lieutenant Dean Winchester." He stated, as she pulled off the blindfold and blinked against the bright lights to get a clear look at his face. "Where's the program?"

"Safe." She replied and gently stood up, cracking the muscles in her back and arms as she stretched out. Winchester did not look impressed with her response but at the moment he didn't have time to question her further.

"All right, I'm gonna get you out of here. But we're doing this my way, no high way option. Clear?" She smirked at him and nodded her head, following him out onto the ships deck. He placed a hand on her back and forced her into a crouching position, ordering her to keep low. Once they had a chance he ran with her to the chopper that had arrived to carry them to safety. Meg fell back against the chair as soon as they took off, while one of the medics tended to her wrists.

"So about the program!" Winchester called over the sound of the chopper.

"Like I said!" She called back to him. "It's safe!"

Once they were back on land the Lieutenant escorted her to a hotel on the outskirts of a small town. He explained that she would be kept there overnight until they could get her safely back to the U.S. From there she needed to tell them the location of the program and in return they would offer her protection. Meg agreed whole heartily after he had explained this.

"Look, I want to get back to my kids. That's all I'm interested in. So you do your job and I'll do mine." The lieutenant nodded his head in agreement. "Is there any chance of some food? I haven't eaten in a while." She explained.

"I'll get something. Do not open this door. I have a key so I can let myself in." He instructed her before leaving and locking the door behind him

?/?/?/?/?/?/?

Dean Winchester had been surprised when he had been told about this mission. He had heard rumours of Meg Masters, real name Megan Novak. His superiors had explained that Meg had designed a program that could block nuclear launch codes and that it was something they did not want to see fall into the wrong hands. But he had also been warned that Meg was tricky and previously a computer hacker by trade. It was how she had adapted the nickname of Masters. But when he'd seen her tied to that chair he wondered how someone could allow themselves to be pulled into such an odd life. Especially when she admitted to having children.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. His only mission was to get her back home and get the program. There was no point on thinking more than that. He grabbed the food from the café owner and made his way back to his car. He hoped she wasn't a picky eater, but then again at this point she would probably eat the food raw. She did looked very malnourished and starved.

He pulled the car up outside the hotel and blinked in shock. Abandoning the food he raced to the door and pushed it open, seeing as it had been almost ripped off it hinges. Tables and chairs had been turned over, the television was smashed to pieces, blood was splattered across the wall and there was no sign of Meg. He turned in circles as he entered the room with his gun drawn. But he was definitely alone. He called it in, looking for any sign of who might have found them. But the only thing he found out of place was a note taped to the bed.

 _Bring us the program, or her family is next_

 **So there you have it. Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
